


Kisses

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, intimate moment between Lavellan and Solas. Was a request around the phrase 'Lavellan loves to give Solas kisses on his nose'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Lavellan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Solas’s nose; he stirred, lifting a hand to the air, fingers toying with the edge of her braids. It was that time, just before the night, where silence dipped across Skyhold. The breath between day and night; the pause before the night’s feast. It was Lavellan’s favourite time of day; it was the only peace she had outside of sleep.

The flick of the page Solas turned echoed off the walls; there was no other sound but the quiet caw of the ravens above. It was late evening and the ravens would return soon. Lavellan enjoyed the quiet, sometimes interrupted by gentle footsteps from above or a swell of voices from the throne room. The doors were closed, the lights were dim. This time was hers; it was theirs.

Small fingers crowned his head that rested in her lap. They splayed across his forehead, tracing the lines of concentration that etched his face as he read. Her eyes glanced over the small words of the book; it was an ancient text on the theories of elemental magic by some man named Emilio Sparks. She rolled her eyes at his name; mages often lacked subtlety. Her thumb brushed across Solas’s eyebrow.

You do, she thought, smiling, watching him read, the way his lips pursed, the lines in his brow, the crease of his nose. Lavellan leaned down again, kissing the tip of his nose; it was cold.

'Hey,' he said, lazily, a croak tinged his voice.

'Your nose is cold,' she said after another gentle kiss.

Solas chuckled, turning the book over in his lap. He held her hand, fingers interlocking to their familiar hold. ‘It usually is.’

'Enjoying your book?' she asked, placing another kiss on his nose.

'Mmmm,' he said sleepily, closing his eyes. She kissed again.

'It's getting warmer,' she said with a laugh as he tried to catch her lips with his own kiss.

'My lips are cold too,' he teased.

Lavellan leaned close; their noses touched. For a long while, they just looked into one another’s eyes. Her fingertips caressed the tip of his ear; he sank his fingers into her hair.

'I-' she began, but closed her eyes, lips pressing against the tip of his nose. 

'What?' he pressed, tracing the lines of her vallaslin.

'I'm…I'm just happy,' she breathed against his skin.

His thumb brushed underneath her right eye; that familiar touch, that familiar sign. 

'Ar lath ma, vhenan,' he whispered against her lips, catching them into a long, tender kiss.

It felt like the first time, _every time._


End file.
